少し不思議
by Jane Glass
Summary: This is where I'll be uploading my one-shots or stories for Hiiro no Kakera. (WARNING: All of these stories will contain SPOILERS for the anime.)


**少し不思議**

* * *

 **"** **少し不思議" is where I'll be uploading my one-shots or stories for Hiiro no Kakera. Some of them will be short stories, while others I might continue on, like this one, since it's called "Part 1". Also, be sure to leave me feedback and ideas in a review or PM!**

 **Thanks to Robin Logan (mah sister) for the ideas/inspiration! She's my little muse, so go check her out!**

 **ALSO, ALL OF THESE STORIES WILL HAVE SPOILERS.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy~  
**

* * *

 **In Memory Part 1**

 **Summary: Takes place right after the** **scene in the anime where Mahiro does an attack on Hugo to kill him, and right before the scene where he joins the others again.**

* * *

"Mahiro..."

Yellow eyes widened, and despite knowing he shouldn't, he turned to look at Hugo. The white haired man stared at him, his face half against the ground, his good eye showing. He didn't look sad, but he looked more sincere, and Mahiro felt the need to turn away from him again. Something about his enemy laying there made his stomach feel weird.

"I hate to ask...but..." There was a sharp intake of breath, "Stay until...until I'm gone...please..."

Mahiro swallowed uncomfortably but nodded, stepping closer, but keeping a bit of distance between them. "I will."

"Thank you."

"Are you...do you want me to speed this up?"

Hugo shook his head. "No...I wanted to ask again...what changed?"

With a sigh, Mahiro moved to sit near him, avoiding eye contact. "Before, what you felt...I thought it had to be that way."

"How so?" Hugo asked as he watched him.

"I was told I had to be a sacrifice one day. I grew up thinking I'd never get very far in life. That I was destined to die."

"Huh," Hugo paused, "And...that changed?"

Mahiro met his eyes then. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, I guess. But don't you think I should understand why I felt those things from you better? I'll be dead soon anyways."

"Don't say stuff like that," Mahiro snapped, "You asked me to-"

"I know. And...I'm thankful."

Mahiro quickly glanced down, "It changed because...my sacrifice wouldn't be useful now. And...it doesn't matter anymore. Anyways, it's sort of complicated."

"But...you did want to die?"

"I guess...I mean...I had to be okay with it. I had to accept it. Embrace it..."

Hugo let in another sharp intake of breath, "I'll sort of miss fighting..."

Mahiro swallowed, not wanting to get too emotional. "Yeah." He mumbled.

He heard the sound of leafs rustling, but his attention stayed on Hugo. "Thank you, for helping me." Hugo muttered then.

Shaking his head, Mahiro stared at him, "Stop! Don't thank me, okay?! It's what you asked, it's what I did, that simple, alright? We're enemies, don't try to make this emotional!"

"Sorry. In this state of mind...I suppose I'm just wearing my heart out on my sleeve." Hugo said softly, and it sounded weird to Mahiro, who had never heard him like this. Never wanted to.

"It's...it's fine, okay?"

"Even though we've fought, I don't really have anything against you...I never meant to burden you in this way. But I guess I'm hurting you, aren't I? You seem..." he paused, swallowing, "Seem to care more than you want to say."

Mahiro stared at him, his heart hurting with guilt. He never wanted to make Hugo think about him like that. To worry him in that way, no matter how odd it was. He reached forward with his left hand, placing it on Hugo's shoulder lightly. "It's not...not like that. I don't mind."

"But it hurts, doesn't it? Watching someone die? You're weak, admit it."

He wished he were angry. He felt small again, and yet, staring at Hugo, any anger he had was overwhelmed with other thoughts. Pain, sadness, guilt... "Maybe a little, but I'll be fine...geez, just stop thinking about it..."

"You're kind." Hugo said quietly, his eye falling shut for a moment.

"I said don't get so emotional..." Mahiro mumbled, but it didn't sound at all as angry as he wanted it to.

"I'm on my deathbed, I'll do whatever-" he paused, "Whatever I want..."

Mahiro couldn't help gently rubbing his arm a little. He was dying...and though Mahiro was perfectly fine with it, and was the one to kill him, he still couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, to an extent, they understood each other.

"You already know I'm weak." Mahiro muttered then.

There was silence for a moment, but Hugo spoke again, "Thank you for staying..." His words were soft, and yet shaky and slightly rushed, like he would regret saying it, or like he feared he wouldn't get to.

Mahiro simply nodded, unable to speak, afraid his voice would crack, but he continued to gently rub his arm, letting him know without words that it wasn't a problem.

"I'd understand if you'd want to leave now..."

"No," Mahiro said, trying to control his voice, "I'll stay."

Hugo closed his eyes, then, and Mahiro could tell that for whatever reason, he was thankful. Mahiro had been tempted to leave, but nobody should die alone like that. He killed him, he would at least watch him die. So he stayed. He stayed until he was gone, like he'd promised.


End file.
